There are many applications in which one or more planetary gear arrangements are used in transmissions and differential steer arrangements. When used in differential steer arrangements, they are normally associated with remotely attached hydraulic pumps and motors and normally require differential locks in order to provide motive power to both outputs at the same time. These arrangements are normally bulky and expensive since there are several different components arranged in one area. It is desirable to have an arrangement that is compact in size while being efficient in use.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.